Removable panels and acoustical tiles have long been extensively used, particularly in office and industrial environments. Especially common are panels of mineral fibers for use primarily as ceiling structure, but which are also adaptable for wall coverings or partitions. Such panels are usually very light in weight and have superior sound insulating qualities, particularly when left unattached and free to vibrate.
The lightness and the unattached installation of these panels makes them particularly susceptible to damage and wear in the ordinary course of their use, however. Furthermore, their porousness and typically light color make them vulnerable to discoloration. Once the panels have become worn or discolored, the standard practice has been to replace them with new panels, due to the difficulty of cleaning or repairing them. This can amount to a significant expense in a large environment.
Various methods of covering panels prior to installation are known in the prior art. An apparatus and method for adhering a plastic covering to an acoustical panel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,203 to Slayter, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,547 to Selbe discloses a method of applying, by heat, a plastic film having decorative qualities to wall panels, formboard, roof planks, acoustical and decorative tile, plywood panels, and ceiling board. A method of applying adhesive to a wall panel or the like prior to installation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,128 to Hoelzer, and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,505,908 to MacKinnon.